The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Modern computer systems often use wireless communications to transfer information between two or more devices that are not physically connected. While wireless communications improve the convenience of connecting to a network, wireless communications also introduce many difficulties. Among these difficulties is interference from the wireless channel on which the wireless communications are transferred.
For example, consider a wireless network in which a laptop computer is communicating with a wireless access point. One source of interference may occur when a signal sent from the laptop arrives at the access point via many different paths. These paths may occur as the result of reflections from walls and other obstacles between the devices. This is known as multipath propagation and can cause intersymbol interference. Accordingly, wireless computer systems may use techniques to mitigate intersymbol interference. However, these techniques may reduce throughput and cause processing delays.